Ongoing surveillance is needed to systematically identify emerging genomic testing applications with the potential for population health benefits or harms. Surveillance can provide information about the pace of genomic test development; the breadth of health conditions addressed; and the intended health applications, whether screening, diagnostic, pharmacogenomic, predictive, prognostic or other. An easily accessible, web-available database of emerging genomic applications linked to existing evidence-based recommendations, evidence reviews and knowledge summaries on what is known and needs to be learned about the validity and utility of genomic applications can inform public health and clinical practitioners and researchers, groups that make evidence-based guidelines and recommendations about the use of genomic applications, and policy makers and other stakeholders interested in the responsible translation of new knowledge in genomics into practice. Staff will conduct systematic horizon scans to identify emerging genomic applications and existing systematic evidence reviews and evidence-based recommendation statements relevant to population health, in order to populate the on-line Genomic Applications in Practice and Prevention Knowledge Base (GAPP-KB). Staff will support the on-line publication Pbs Evidence on Genomic Tests to facilitate new systematic assessments of emerging genomic testing applications to inform practice. CDC will convene stakeholders to identify opportunities and challenges to realize public health benefits and minimize potential harms of emerging genomic applications. GAPPKB is an online knowledge repository for emerging genomic testing applications that CDC is developing in collaboration with the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) of the National Library of Medicine. Work conducted under this IAA will help advance knowledge about what is known, and needs to be known, about the validity and utility of genomic applications for improving health and preventing disease.